The Mortal Instruments: What School
by BookLovingLady
Summary: What will happen when shadow hunters go to mundane school, and what will Clary and Simon tell there old friends? Will everything change? What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a Mortal Instruments Fanfiction! So Hello and welcome to my account if you're new and welcome to my story. I messed up on my first chapter because I didn't know how to publish stuff and so for about a month it was just the name of my story so… EPIC FAIL! Then I realized it so I figured it out with some assistance…. Yep. Anyways! I hope you like my story and recommend it to your friends or that person you hate? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun writing it comment what you think (Good or Bad (But I hope Good) because feedback is helpful. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 1 Redo

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys this is my first story so tell me how it goes**

 **Clary's pov:**

It was 6:00am and I couldn't sleep so I decided to train so I got up and I changed into my standard workout clothes a tank top and workout shorts both Nike brand and I started walking down the hall I could hear Jace snoring so loudly in his room when I was there I heard someone punching the punching bags, so I walked in and said good morning and the fashion forward glittery Izzy said hi back she asked what I was doing up so early and I told her nightmare and she had the same thing weird! I started to pick up my daggers to throw first one right on the bulls eye! 2 hours later. I was sweating and so was Izzy. So I went and took a shower and got dressed for real. I changed into jeans and a blue spaghetti strapped shirt and walked to the kitchen. I saw Izzy making burnt pancakes. Jace complaining and Alec on the phone with talking probably with Magnus. I went over to Jace gave him a peck on the lips and said that i would a new batch of pancakes, everyone thought the were delicious. then Marsye came in with a exited look on her face she said she had big news she said sense we all just sit her all day now and there was a problem involving demons at my old high school that we were going to go to Saint Xaviers high school. we all started yelling then!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 2: The Uniform**

 **Isabelle's Pov:**

What the heck! Mom you didn't even ask us. I am your mother and you're going and that's final! Fine we all mumbled. Hey Clary you know about school right? I've been going all my life she said sarcastically. I smirked well everyone up she said, why we all asked we need to get school supplies. WHAT?

 **Clary's pov:**

We were at the store and it was very difficult the only one done was Alec and he was on the phone. Izzy was trying to buy a new wardrobe for school and Jace was deciding between 2 pencils and I and Simon were trying to wrangle them up and get out of here. Finally we were out a 5 hours my school supplies was at the institute finally we were back at 8:00. School starts tomorrow better get a good night sleep when I got in my room I changed into pajama shorts and a tank that had Disney on it and got in bed and thought to myself this is going to be a long school year.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 4: What Isabelle made me wear?**

 **Clary's pov:**

It was the night before the first day of the scariest thing ever.

HIGH SCHOOL!

I shivered at the thought of shadow hunter going to high school. What would I tell people I've been doing all these years? What would I tell them about the runes I have or what they would call them tattoo's. I just don't know what to do Simon. But then I realized he was listening to music, so I pushed him off my bed that got his attention. I had a dream last night about when we first met the shadow hunters; I dreamed that I just saw Jace kill that demon in the Pandemonium but then it turned out to be a nightmare because then I kept getting followed be demons and I never got to meet the shadow hunters because I got killed by a demon. I woke up sweating and scared, so now I wore jeans with a plaid t-shirt pair of converse with a leather jacket, I looked very awesome in my opinion but when Izzy, Alec, and Jace got here Izzy had other plans.

It was an hour later and I looked like a shadow hunter, I had a Black Cami under my leather jacket and I was wearing a leather pair of leggings and my hair was up in a ponytail and I put my converse on which I begged Izzy to let me wear and after ten minutes of arguing I won, but I did look very hot. So when we were done this is what everyone looked like Izzy was wearing a leather jacket with a short skirt and heels, Simon was wearing jeans and a made in Brooklyn shirt, Alec was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and Jace was wearing a black V-neck and jeans. We all looked ready to go so we got are backpacks and headed for the subway to take us to school. We were in for a treat!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 5: The First day Disasters**

 **Clary's pov:**

This day was terrible cried Isabelle while she was trying to get spaghetti out of her hair. I know but it could have been worse, it could have been pizza day. But she was right this day was a disaster. So here's what happened.

 **Earlier that day**

We just got on the subway and I already was nervous and I knew Jace could tell. He grabbed my hand and said it would be ok but I wished I could believe him, I mean what would they tell people and how would they act like because they have never been to a mundane school. It's just so stressful I told him, its fine it'll be ok he kept telling me, and then we got off the train and were almost there.

Finally we were there and I stopped everyone, ok guys ground rules don't let people see your runes and if you see a demon report it to all of us, don't just whip out a blade and kill it. Fine, they all said and then we did the impossible we went inside. Since we were all new we got lockers next to each other's and most of our classes were the same. I got the same locker from when I was in school there, Simon and Jace were in my first period which was math. When we got there my old teacher remembered me for the geek I was because I always got and A+ in that class so when we got there Ms. Doom which was actually a name that didn't suit her because she was so nice yelled out a happy cry and yelled CLARY! Where have you been! That's when everyone turned around and were shocked and I could hear them whispering, Omg is that Clary Fray, and is that Simon Lewis, and who is that blond kid, Omg he's hot. That was all I heard before I was wrapped in a bear hug, gosh Clary you scared me when you didn't show up, you were my favorite student then she wrapped Simon in a hug and Simon Lewis I missed you too. But then she saw Jace leaning against the wall and she asked and who might this be she said looking at him, he shook her hand Jace Herondale nice to meet you. You too she said. You all can sit in these seats in the back. Welcome back Clary and Simon, and nice to meet you Jace. So a few more periods went by and then it was lunch and excitedly it was spaghetti day yum, I love spaghetti day. But what we didn't realize that the food fight day was spaghetti day so when everyone was seated a boy yelled FOOD FIGHT! And then people started to throw spaghetti at each other and all of us started to get hit with the spaghetti and when we all got into the hallway away from the food fight I told them, Welcome to St. Xavier's High School.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 6: Football**

 **Jace's pov:**

It was our second day of school and Alec and I just walked in to P.E. and I already knew we were going to have to do something that people don't like because the nerds were all huddled in a corner and the jocks were huddling up too. "Hey Alec what do you think we will have to do?" He shrugged and went on his phone. Then the coach came in, "Boys over here girls over with the other coach, now boys today is exciting all of you get to do a physical exam, if you do good we may consider you for the football team." Alec smiled at me "I bet I'll do better" he said. "Doubt it" I replied smirking. "Boys try your best and impress me, first we do the mile" the other boys complained. But I was excited. We were all stretching and the girls were going to watch the physicals, because I guess the girls couldn't try out for the football team, if they were shadow hunters they would do the physical test too. We were about to start to run and when he blew the whistle Alec smiled and pushed me, "Oh it's on" I said and soon I was next to him running One lap, Two laps, Three laps, and Four laps but it ended up being a tie, but when we were done the other boys were just starting on their third lap. All the girls were giggling and whispering about us. The coach was shell-shocked. "That's the best time for the mile in school history." We went through the other entire test being the best and shocking the coach. At the end the coach came up to us and said "You boys are in great shape and I would like you to be on the football team" and of course we said "Yes". Only Alec and I and a few other boys from our gym period got into the team. "I guess football is important at this school" I said. "I guess so" He said back. When we walked out of the locker room the other boys that got on the team came up to us and invited us to sit with them at lunch and we agreed so when lunch came around Alec and I sat with them, but I could see Clary, Simon and Izzy at the other table laughing and I smiled. Then I heard "what about you Jace?" "What" I said back. "Do you have a girlfriend?" "I actually do" I said. "Well, who is it Bro". "Clary" I said. Really, she is cute, ya she is, I blocked out the comments about how hot my girlfriend is because I already knew the stuff they were saying was true. She was hot, cute, amazing and all that. But then I interrupted them "And she's also a really good fighter". They all quieted down, "Really" they all asked shocked. "Ya totally, she could probably take down all of you guys", then they all said at once "That's Hot". Then they changed the topic to football. After lunch I caught up to Clary and them and I told her about football and lunch and she said "I probably could take them all down without breaking a nail and so could Izzy," Then I said "And that's why your my girlfriend" then we walked to class holding hands and I didn't care about the stares that we were given because then I said "I love you Red".


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 7: The Bully**

 **Isabelle's pov:**

When I first thought of going to a mundane school I was so mad at my mom I didn't talk to her for two days straight, but as I got closer to going I got excited. Then when I actually got there if realized… SCHOOL SUCKS!

I just got out of language arts and when I was in that class I felt that my brain was about to explode. "First of all" I said to Clary, "Why the heck do we need to learn this stuff if we aren't going to use it in the shadow world?" She stifled a laugh "Because they want to torture us." Then we walked to gym. "When does teaching and torture go in the same sentence?" Then she said "When you're talking about school.

When we got to the locker rooms immediately a bunch of girls crowded around us, the a girl pushed her way through she was tall, had blond hair, wore designer workout clothes, and looked like one of the plastics from that movie Clary made me watch from the girls night. Then she spoke "So, I hear you're dating the hot blond handsome guy named Jace." Clary was looking at her shoes I had to help her "So what if she is" I said rudely. She snapped her gaze to me "Who do you think you are" she snapped back "Isabelle" I said firmly "Well Isabelle, I'm Leena and you better mind your own business because I you don't you'll be sorry". She said smirking. Then she turned around and started to walk away, but I had to have the last word. "I should say the same for you" then I turned around to change.

During gym we did physical test and I beat Leena at every one of them and she got so angry she tried to tell the coach that I was cheating, but of course I wasn't so she got a zero and was told she had to retake the physical test tomorrow in front of the whole class. Of course she blamed it on me. During the whole period of gym Clary was doing perfect like me but she wasn't talking and I was worried about her so after class I stopped her and asked what's wrong, the she said "I can fight Demons, and rough downworlders, but I can't even stand up for myself, I can't stand up to a bully like Leena. That makes me seem like I was before… just a Mundane, nothing at all special and that , makes me feel like crap Izzy. How am I supposed to fight Demons if I can't even fight a bully? So Izzy if I can't fight a bully like Leena how am I supposed to fight a Demon or a greater Demon for all that matters." I was shocked and I didn't know what to say, but then she said the worst two words she could of said "I'm Out."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 8: Quitting**

 **Hi everyone I know you are in suspense and sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, so here it is!**

 **Isabelle's pov:**

It has been a day since clary quit and she seems serious about it. She has been sleeping at her Jocelyn and Luke's house. I have tried texting her and she doesn't even answer me anymore. I am starting to get worried and wondering if she is going to cut out the shadow world from her life. I thought maybe if Jace would text her she would answer but he keeps saying give her time and I just think that's STUPID! When I went to school today she wasn't there and I got her homework for her to have an excuse to go to her house, but when I got there her mom said she wasn't there, but she also wouldn't give me a straight answer on where she was so I went to Magnus's to ask him to track her, and I knew I was being that clingy friend but I was worried about her. When I got there Alec was there to. They were talking very secretively so I just went to business "Magnus, you need to track Clary I'm worried about her." Then he looked at me "You realize that I don't have to do anything for you, I don't owe you and I am not your pet warlock." It took ten minutes of begging to get him to do it and I was shocked she was at the mall just ten minutes away, so I thanked Magnus and ran to the mall and not for a sale this time!

I was panting when I got there because running four blocks in heels was not easy. When I got there I walked around and I saw her in the food court with a bunch of other girls that I have never seen before and immediately got really jealous. So I texted Clary asking her to go to the mall and I saw her look at her phone and roll her eyes annoyed. Now I was hurt! I walked near her to a table and listened, but not stalking and they were talking about people who won't leave them alone, then Clary said some unknown number keeps asking to hang out and then they all laughed and left and I just sat there shocked, did Clary block my number. So an hour later I went over to her house to give her a piece of my mind and when I got there she opened the door herself and asked "Can I help you?" I looked at her and said "I can't believe you would say that stuff about your best friend like that and ignore me and not respond to my text messages!" I was yelling at her and she just looked confused and then she spoke "I think you have the wrong address lady, I don't know who you are" the she closed the door on me and I just stood there shocked and I said "What did you do Clary Fray."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 9: Because of Magnus**

 **Hey guys, sorry for leaving you in the dark for a while, please comment what you think of my Fan Fic! Thanks now here it is!**

 **Isabelle's pov:**

I stood on her door step for a few minutes but it felt like hours I was shocked and I am not usually shocked. I knew who did this and he was a certain warlock. I ran all the way to Magnus's house and I rang the buzzer until he opened the door. I ran up to his apartment and he was standing in the doorway, I pushed past him angrily and shouted "What did you do to Clary she doesn't remember me!" he looked at me lazily and said "She wanted me to take the sight away from her so I did what she asked and she paid me a lot of money too". I almost screamed "Why didn't you tell me when you tracked her". I already knew what he was going to say. "She told me not to tell you she knew you'd freak out" he left out the word 'like this'. "Can you go now I am busy." I looked at him he was in a sequined pj's and had a bed head. "Sleeping?" I grumbled. He was about to say something back but I was already pushing past him and was on the walk home before he said anything.

When I got to the institute I ran to Alec who was in the weapons room with Jace. I ran up to him and spun him around to face me and yelled "Did you know?" he look confused and so did Jace. "What" he and Jace said in unison. "Magnus erased the sight from Clary's brain like when she was younger!" I yelled angrily. They both looked very shocked and yelled "What?" all of us were already on the way to the coat rack and we decided to use glamour runes to get to Clary's house easier. When we got there we rang the doorbell and of course Clary answered it and looked outside and said "Hello is anyone out here?" she was looking straight through us. We needed to get a better look so we snuck around back like when Jace and Clary did when they found Simon there watching Luke. The back door was open and when we walked in we could hear people talking in the kitchen so we went in. Clary was talking to her mom saying "Nobody was out there, must have been ding-dong ditchers, I'm going to go draw in my room." Then she left, Automatically Jocelyn saw us and was panicked and said "What are you doing here?" We stood there and finally Jace said "We know what happened to Clary and we need her back Jocelyn." She looked stunned and said "I guess I could introduce you to her again say you are in town for a while and let her get to know you." We all smiled and said "That would be perfect!" While we were walking to her room Jocelyn stopped in front of her door and said "Don't mention being Shadow hunters, got it?" and we all nodded and she opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 10: Re-meeting**

 **Hey guys please comment what you think of my Fan Fic and if your excited for the Mortal Instruments TV show Shadow Hunters comment. Thanks now here it is!**

 **Clary pov:**

When I went into my room but I swear I heard mom talking to someone but when I looked outside no one was there. It was like she was talking to another person looking nervous. I saw her coming towards me so I closed the door and jumped on my bed and started drawing. I heard my mom speaking outside my door and then it opened.

First my mom, Joselyn, came in and then that girl that yelled at me on my doorstep, then a boy that looked just like her but older, and then a boy with blond hair, and gold eyes. He was very cute, but I wouldn't let him know it, I looked away. All three of them were staring at me like they recognized me, I thought it was weird. All of them had some elegance to them like the way the stood, their callused hands, and they all had muscles like they went to the gym a lot. Then after staring for a while I said in a nervous voice "Hi, I'm Clary." After that they all seemed to break out of their funk. Then my mom spoke "Clary, I would like you to meet Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. They are my old friend's, kids and they are going to be in town a while and I thought maybe you could show them around the city?" she looked nervous but I played nice. "I would love to show them around the city mom, just let me get changed and we will be out and about in twenty minutes." I said cheerfully. They all nodded and left except Isabelle who said "Can I help you pick out an outfit." She looked like she was about to play dress up but I nodded. What was the harm I thought?

After I thought that I immediately regretted it but when she was done I looked in the mirror with a gasp. I was wearing a leather jacket with a tank top underneath it and black jeans with combat boots and my hair was being held up in a ponytail with a sparkly pin. I looked pretty awesome and nothing like I would if I would have dressed myself but I felt normal wearing this stuff, it was like I've worn it before. I looked at Isabelle and she was wearing something like I was she was wearing a leather jacket with a sparkly tank top, a skirt and high heels that I would break my neck in but she pulled the look off. Then I broke the silence and said "Thanks Isabelle, I really appreciated it and I got to say I look awesome." All she said back was "Call me Izzy." Then we walked outside the room to join the others. When we got out Izzy announced "Were ready everyone." When everyone saw me their jaws dropped.

 **Jace pov:**

When I saw Clary it was like she didn't even change. She looked like she was before. Like she hadn't change. Then I realized she was staring straight at me with a confused look on her face. I quickly looked away. "Let's go everyone, there is a lot of city to cover!" said Clary. We all nodded and followed her. Then I said sarcastically "I've always wanted to see New York!" Then Izzy kicked me in the ankle. "Exciting!" She said with laughter in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 11: The Tour**

 **Hey guys please comment what you think of my Fan Fic, I really appreciate your feedback, ideas, and suggestions. So don't be shy because I want you to enjoy this Fan Fic, and if you're excited for the Mortal Instruments TV show Shadow Hunters, comment. Thanks! Now here it is!**

 **Clary pov:**

 **We got on the subway I spoke "So, what do you want to see first? Central Park, Museum of Modern Art, Rockefeller Center, Empire State Building? Then Izzy said "I have always said, if I ever go to New York I would go to the Empire State Building!" Then Jace started to crack up and Alec kicked him and he grumbled "Owe, God! If I wanted to get beaten up I would go to the Demons!" Then they all tensed up and I said "Its ok guys, I get it." "You do" said Alec testily. "Yes, it's a figure of speech, like my demons inside." Then they let out a sigh and I said "That is what it means, Right?" "Of Course" They said in unison a little too fast. "Ok then, let's go to the Empire State Building!"**

 **Jace pov:**

 **I almost threw up the second I said that. It was like all the breath came out of me. But then I got sad because I realized that I couldn't be myself around her and she wasn't a Shadow Hunter in her mind and she wasn't my Clary, not even my girlfriend. She was an all-new person that looked like her. She was Clary's doppelganger and she wouldn't be Clary unless she was a Shadow Hunter again, and I would make her one again, even if it took forever.**

 **Clary pov:**

 **After a few hours we had gone all over New York seeing a bunch of attractions. At about 5:00 I got a text from Simon saying to meet him at Java Jones because apparently his band was playing their and they need all the fans they can get. I reluctantly agreed. Then I said "Hey guys my friend Simon's band it playing at a coffee shop, do you want to come?" They all nodded and we got back on the subway for the hundredth time that day and we were on our way.**

 **Isabelle pov:**

 **I hadn't even thought of Simon and how he was feeling about this he must be devastated. When we got there Clary went up to Simon and said "Hey Simon, this is my mom's friends kid's Jace, Isabelle, and Alec." Simon looked at us and said "Hey, It's nice to meet you guys, are you new to town?" Then I spoke "Yes actually but we are just here for a little but our parents are thinking they are going to move here next week." "Welcome to New York then. Sorry, but I have to go. But I'll see you after the show." We found a seat on the back and while Clary got us coffee I spoke directly to Alec "Call Magnus!" He already was. It turns out that Clary and Simon decided if Clary would go out of this world so would Simon because they stick together, "Idiots!" I grumbled. "Who's an Idiot?" Clary asked when she returned. I was about to yell YOU, but Alec spoke before me "Our friends our idiots." "Ok."**

 **After The Show**

" **That was nice?" I said to Clary. She laughed and said "I know they aren't the best band and they can't pick a name but they have a lot of heart, and that's what counts." Then she walked up to Simon and said he was great. "I could never do that." I said to know one in particular." Then Jace said when Clary came back with Simon "How about we go get dinner, I know the perfect place." Alec and I looked at him testily. "It's called Taki's, it is very good, and you have to try it." "I don't think Clary want's that food." Alec said. "It's ok Alec, I'll be fine, I don't care what food we eat. I am starving, let's go." "I would rather have a homemade meal." I said. "I think that sounds very good." Said Alec and, Simon nodded in agreement. "Ok then, we will go to my house and I'll ask my mom to make something for us. I'll text her, does everyone like spaghetti?" We all nodded and she went away to text Joselyn. After a little while we were on the subway again to go to Clary's house and when we got there spaghetti was on the table and it was delicious and after I said "We have to go but we will see you at school tomorrow Clary and Simon. Also thanks for the tour of the city, we all had a lot of fun." I had a lot of fun too and I will see you at school."**

 **The Next Day at School**

 **When we walked in I was wearing a grey bedazzled shirt with a long skirt that makes me look taller, Jace was wearing black jeans and a black shirt, and Alec was wearing jeans and a green button down shirt. We all stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd but we turned heads and I felt awesome. We saw Clary and Simon at their lockers so we went up to them Clary was wearing jeans, white shirt with a blue plaid shirt over it with her converse, and Simon as wearing a Beatles shirt and jeans. Also there was another boy there he was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and jeans with a black jacket and a weird bracelet. He was tan, thin, not scrawny but not huge, had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. Then Clary said "Hey guys this is Jason. He is new this year just like you." I had to admit he was cute but I had my eyes on another, Simon. After all our classes we all met at the lockers and decided to go to Java Jones. We talked for a long time until we had to go, but before we went Jason asked Clary a question that nobody expected and everyone was shocked by, "Clary, will you go out on a date with me?"**

 **What will Clary say? Will she ever love Jace again? Will Simon and Izzy get back together? It's a mystery. Comment what you think will happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Hey guys I just want you to know I am so sorry that I haven't posted something in so long, it's been like a year ;) (Haha get it? 2015, now its 2016, Haha! (I know not that funny.) Anyways, what are your suggestions? Are you mad, sad, or happy about this story? What do you think about the new Shadowhunters show? Also I am thinking about writing a new original story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Clary pov:**

 **I think everyone was shocked by Jason's question and that includes me. But I froze up and I think I blacked out for a second because I have never been in a relationship or asked out. Only by Simon and he was joking. Any ways so Jason asked me out and I asked.**

 **"Can I think about it?"**

 **"Sure, take all the time you need."**

 **Then we got are Coats and left. On the way home Jace and Alec were arguing behind Isabelle and I while we were talking about what Jason said.**

 **"So, what are you going to say?"**

 **"I don't know yet, I want to go on a date with Jason, but I feel like I am meant for someone else. Do you know that feeling?"**

" **I definitely know that feel Clary, but can I make a suggestion?"**

" **Sure, why not?"**

" **I think you should try to go out with him and if it doesn't feel right then you can keep searching for someone else."**

 **Then we were at my house and said our goodbyes and they kept walking and I went inside to think.**

 **Jace pov:**

 **"Shut up Jace." Isabelle said.**

 **"No Izzy, just listen, this theory could be right."**

" **Jace, Jason is a normal guy that likes Clary not a greater demon that wants to capture her. I think you're just jealous."**

" **Of what?"**

" **Of Clary dating someone else and never loving you again."**

" **Get this through your glitter filed brain, I am not jealous of Jason."**

" **Then you're threatened by him, if you want Clary to like you then ask her out!"**

" **Or maybe, and hear me out on this suggestion, we could show her the shadow world and start all over again and she could be a shadow hunter again!"**

" **Jace, you know the law, we can't tell her about the shadow world unless she remembers something from it."**

" **I know so let's remind her by no telling her."**

 **She looked really confused, but after a few seconds she got it.**

 **"No, no, no, no, a billion times no!"**

 **Then I responded with a grin and yelled into the night sky.**

 **"Let's go clubbing!"**

 **Clary's pov:**

I was at my locker packing up for the day on Friday when Jace, Isabelle, and Alec came up to me.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Jace replied as if he already knew what he was doing.

"What are you all doing now?"

"We were thinking about going to this all-ages club tonight called the Pandemonium."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Do you want to come?"

"Sure, but can Jason and Simon come too?"

"Yes, if they want to, we will meet you there at 8:00?"

"Sure! See you there!"

When I got home, I talked to my mom, Drew, called Simon and Jason if they wanted to come, and then drew some more. Finally it was 6:00 and I had to get ready. I wanted to wear something special to the Pandemonium; I looked in my closet before I saw the perfect outfit and put it on, then went to the subway to go to the Pandemonium club.

 **Jace pov:**

We got to the Pandemonium at 8:00 and waited for the others. I was wearing black leather pants, boots with a black shirt and a hoodie. Isabelle was wearing a black dress with long lace sleeves and a belt, and thigh high boots. Lastly Alec was wearing a black shirt with a blue V-neck sweater and black leather pants. We definitely looked like Shadowhunters and every downworlder and demon would know that, and that's why we all had weapons hidden in our clothes. Finally Jason, Simon, and Clary were here. Jason was wearing black jeans and a black V- neck shirt. Simon was wearing jeans and a faded made in Brooklyn shirt. Then when I saw Clary, I saw her old self; she was wearing black leather pants, black boots, and a sleeveless black shirt with a jean jacket over it. She looked like a Shadowhunter with a Mundie touch. She saw me staring and I quickly looked away, but I swear I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was blushing. We got in line and waited for about 30 minutes before we could get in but when we did that's when the fun started.

 **Clary's pov:**

Finally we got in and it was really loud but no one else seemed to care except Simon who never came to the clubs unless I went. I looked around and saw a lot of kids around the club and I saw a dancefloor filled with people of all ages practically elbow to elbow sweating and dancing. Izzy came up to me and yelled.

"LET'S GO DANCE!"

"I DON'T KNOW IT'S REALLY CROWDED!"

"IT WILL BE FUN."

Then she practically dragged me to the dancefloor. When I looked back I saw the boys were just standing there. While we were dancing I asked.

"WHY AREN'T THEY DANCING?!"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE BOYS."

"SO WHAT THEY LOOK WERID JUST STANDING THERE!"

"THEY AREN'T GONNA DANCE UNLESS WE DRAG THEM OUT HERE!"

I didn't really want to do that so I just kept dancing, after a while we both got really tired so we went to get some drinks. The bartender was a green haired, purple eyed guy with purple pants and a neon red shirt with a black cut off shirt over it.

"Two waters please." I said.

"Sure anything else hot stuff?" he said with a smirk.

Then Isabelle cut in and said with a big sarcastic smile.

"Let me think how about some self-respect?"

As he was giving us our waters he smiled creepily and said.

"Playing hard to get?"

Then we walked away. We got back to the boys and we chugged our waters. After I was finished I felt weird and I could tell so did Isabelle, she started giggling and so did I, then we went to the dance floor and started dancing and giggling and I felt weird but I kept dancing, it was like I wasn't in control of myself. Then the bartender came up to us and said with a smirk.

"How are you guys feeling?"

"Great!" we both replied giggling.

"Can I dance with you both?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Soon he started dancing with us but I didn't want to dance with him, I didn't know what I was doing and the look on Izzy's face showed the same thing. Then I realized it.

"You…drugged…us…?"

"Yes, and tonight you are mine, little shadow hunters."

I didn't know what a Shadowhunter was but I thought I recognized it from the back of my brain. I didn't know how though. Soon we were all really close and I tried and tried but I couldn't get away and neither could Izzy. I looked back at the boys with a pained expression that said it all and then they realized what was happening. Jace was the first to act and start pushing his way through, and then Simon was on his heels, then Alec, Then Jason. When Jace got there he punched the bartender square in the face, then he fell and Jace was on top of him yelling and punching.

"Who drugs two innocent girls?"

Then he pushed Jace off of him and he was on top punching and yelling.

"They aren't innocent, you know that Shadowhunter, and they would never have hung out with me if they weren't drugged."

Then Alec came in and pulled him off of Jace and punched him to the ground and when he was on the ground he punched him on the head and he was knocked out. Then we saw the bouncers making their way towards us, so Alec grabbed Izzy and Jace grabbed me and we ran with Simon and Jason not far behind. When I woke up I was on the couch of my house sharing with Isabelle, and the boys were sleeping on the floor. I slowly got up and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone Luke, Mom, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Jason and I. I was making eggs when.

"Do you need any help?"

"Ahhhh!"

I almost dropped the pan when Jace came up behind me and said that.

"Sorry, Jace you scared me."

He had ditched the hoodie and was wearing a black sort sleeved shirt that showed off his biceps. I blushed and looked away.

"Do you want some breakfast? We have eggs, toast, bagels, bacon, and pancakes."

"I think I'll have pancakes and eggs."

"Cool!"

After I was done with his breakfast I made mine and we both sat down to eat and talk.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Isabelle and I, it was very nice."

"I saw that look in your eye and knew what was happening."

"I know, but you and Alec fought him, and you grabbed me and ran."

"I was helping, it's not a problem."

"I do have one question though and it's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"He called me a Shadowhunter and I thought it was a gang or something but then he called you a Shadowhunter, what is a Shadowhunter?"

He hesitated for a moment and then said.

"I don't know, maybe he calls everyone that."

Then he kept eating, but I thought he was lying, I didn't know how I knew that but I knew he was lying, but I decided not to pry. So I asked him something else.

"Jace we don't know much about each other, let's learn about each other so we can be better friends."

"Ok, hi my name is Jace, I live in New York, I hate ducks, and I can fight."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it then said.

"Hi Jace, My name is Clary, I live in New York, I hate fashion but don't tell Isabelle, and I love to draw. Also why do you hate ducks?"

"That is a long story, which I won't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Because!"

"That isn't a good answer!"

Then we went back to eating, and had a great time hanging out with Jace, but I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time this had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mortal Instruments: What School**

 **Chapter 13: Bullies Always Start Trouble**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't written in so I feel pretty bad and hope you aren't mad. I've had writers block. But I have written/started a new story and published the first chapter, so please, please, please check it out and comment on what you think about it I really need your feedback. Now I'm blabbing on and on so here is the story already! Enjoy! Also I've been forgetting to post this so it is a little short because I didn't want you all to have to wait any longer. Enjoy!**

 **Clary pov:**

It was back to school and I was so tired! Tired of School, Homework, and the weird dreams I was having every night. I thought of some of them as I was walking to my locker. I dreamt of a place called the city of bones, fairies, werewolves, and a warlock named Magnus and bunch of other weird things. Then all of a sudden I ran into some one and my books went flying onto the floor when I looked up I saw golden eyes staring back at me it was Jace. He blushed and said.

"Hey Clary, Sorry, I didn't see you let me help."

"It's ok Jace I wasn't paying attention."

We were picking up my books and he handed me them, Then we started walking.

"So, what's up?" I thought only " _Seriously_ _Clary, what's up?"_

"I am excited right now!"

"Why?"

"It's because our first football game is tonight!"

"That is exciting!" I said sarcastically.

"You should come. Izzy will be there and Alec and I are playing."

"Sure! Sounds fun. I'll be there!"

He grinned but then said.

"So what did you say to Jason?"

"I still haven't answered but I will answer him today."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to say-"

But then all of a sudden I heard something hit the lockers then hit the floor. So I rushed forward with Jace on my heels, I saw a small boy on the ground with Mickey Mconnally above him laughing.

"Who's that?" asked Jace.

"Mickey Mconnally, The schools bully and the biggest Idiot in the world. But you should stay away from him, He's bad news." I replied still watching. But when I looked at Jace he had a look in his eye that seemed bad. Then Mickey yelled into the crowd that formed around them.

"Does anyone else want to tell the principal I am bullying people?!"

"We should leave Jace."

But when I looked back Jace was gone, I looked all around but I didn't see him. Then I did. He was right next to Mickey but he didn't seem to know Jace was there, Jace was creeping around him now but no one noticed him, it was like they didn't see him. Then Jace punched Mickey straight in the face then kicked him in the stomach. Everyone didn't see Jace so they didn't get how Mickey was on the ground then the teacher finally came and took Mickey to the principal and Jace was next to me like he never moved then he said.

"Come on, let's go to class."

Then he started walking. Still confused I ran after him. When I caught him I asked.

"What was that? How did you do that?"

"What?"

"You beat up Mickey and it was like nobody saw you. But I did in then you were next to me like nothing even happened."

He pulled me into an open hallway and very seriously asked me.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did I'm not blind, but it was like everyone else was."

"This is so great! You're remembering!"

"Jace, what are you talking about? Remembering what."

"You're remembering the Shadow world! I have to go tell Alec and Izzy."

Then all of a sudden he wasn't there, when I looked into the main corridor and he was already at the end of the hallway. Then the bell rang and a teacher pushed me into my class. But I swore to myself I would figure out what was happening, what the Shadow world is, and what am I not remembering. I was going to find out no matter what!


End file.
